1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a pneumatic tire and a manufacturing apparatus of the pneumatic tire.
2. Background Art
In general, a pneumatic tire is manufactured such that individual tire configuring members such as an inner liner unit, a sidewall unit, a bead unit and a tread unit are formed in advance, these tire configuring members are bonded in an unvulcanized state to mold a green tire, and the green tire goes through vulcanized molding.
In this manufacturing method of such a pneumatic tire, there is a method which molds a green tire by adhering an annularly molded rubber member to a sidewall unit of an unvulcanized tire intermediate body which is shaped to be toroidal.
JP-A-6-270287 or JP-A-2002-307571 discloses that after an annular rubber member adhered onto a support surface of a support device is transferred to a sidewall unit of an unvulcanized tire intermediate body which is subjected to shaping, a rubber member is adhered to a sidewall unit by inflating bladders provided at both sides of a bead lock drum which holds the tire intermediate body. In this case, it is concerned that the rubber member cannot be uniformly adhered due to wrinkling of the rubber member when the rubber member is transferred to the sidewall unit from the support device which supports the rubber member.